


Part of Your World

by luvielle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Violence, No Beta, Prompt Fic, Self-Indulgent, Sirens, azul is shady, how to drown a fish, might have blood, tweels are also shady, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvielle/pseuds/luvielle
Summary: "Betcha' on land, they understandBet they don't reprimand their daughtersBright young women, sick of swimmingReady to stand"Or, a collection of self-indulgent one-shots about a young Siren turned human and her time in Night Raven College.
Kudos: 16





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing and I have no self-control.
> 
> This has no connection to Beyond the Laughing Sky tho, so its ok not to read my other fic.

_“A ship is no place for a girl.”_

It was a beautiful day.

The day Mairenn died.

_“I’m sorry, angelfish.”_

She’d boarded a ship with her father the morning before, wide smiles and suitcases full of merchandise to sell. The captain had been reluctant, but agreed after her father negotiated their fee.

_“We ain’t getting out of this storm alive without payment.”_

She hadn't felt comfortable on the ship - the men leered at her wherever she walked, their eyes silently undressing her many layers of expensive cloth - so she stayed with her father, talking nonsense and watching the rolling clouds pass. 

Then the storm hit. 

_“Forgive me for this, daughter.”_

Men are all the same. 

They take and take and take and take and _take_. 

_"It's a shame you were born a woman, but your death won't be in vain; you'll be saving the lives of us men."_

The captain of the ship gave his orders, and her father - oh, her coward of a father - stood aside and watched the sailors bind her hands and feet with rope, burning her cold skin when she thrashed in their bruising grips. 

Mairenn cried out - cursing and screaming, kicking and fighting her way out - but the men were too powerful. 

Her bound ankles ached as the men forced her on the plank, a paddle from a small boat digging into her sides - held by the man whose eyes always followed followed _followed_ her - making her cry out in pain - in anger, in sadness. 

She lashed out at the man, spitting in his face in a last ditch act of defiance. His crewmates laugh at his expense, and from the side she could see her father eye her in disapproval. 

Mairenn realises her mistake too late. 

_"You bitch!"_

The man's eyes changed - oh, they still shone with lust, but now they too darkened in rage. The sneers, raising the paddle to strike her across her face. 

It connects. 

And she is sent careening off the gangplank, plummeting into the dark, hungry seas. 

She feels the biting cold of the sea, tearing into her skin. It isn't something she's ever experienced before. The darkness was closing in, and she felt the ice crawl in through her veins, spreading throughout her whole being. Her lips run blue as the bitter frost fills her lungs, stealing away her life's breath. 

The waves continue to roll in anger, dancing in the storm. She is tossed against the hull of the ship that carried her, feeling her skull crack against the vessel. 

Mairenn welcomes the darkness stealing away at her. 

_She welcomes the embrace of the Ocean cradling it's child._

She strains her eyes open, ignoring the stinging sea saltwater. She sees, she _understands._

The men scorned the women who boarded their ships, scorned the women for whom the ships were named after. They discarded women they had no need of - _discarded daughters who should have been sons_. 

But the sea - oh, the first and the last. The sea made life and welcomed death. The sea her sister, always welcoming her own blood into her arms, the sea her mother who cared for her children, soothing and calming the wailing child's fears. The sea goddess, fickle to her lovers and kind - a willing ear, answering the prayers - to her devoted followers, believers of her word. 

Mairenn feels herself fall and she welcomes it. She feels herself being pulled deeper and deeper into the depths of her mother's love. The waves now gently caressed her, stripping away the protection she thought she needed. Her skin is soothed by the sea, encouraging her, reassuring her. It washes away the pain, the sadness, the _betrayal._

She feels herself swaying to an unsung tune, a song she's heard in the shells on the shore. Feels her legs brush against each other, fusing until they are one. 

And Mairenn is no longer alone. 

The wounds heal, the scars fade and she changes. 

Her scales - a blue so dark they resemble the angry waves that had swallowed her whole - glow softly under the dark. She runs her fingers along her scales, marvelling at how _natural_ they felt, even more so than her legs. She smiles. 

_Siren,_ she thought. _Mermaid. Sister, daughter of the Sea_. 

She finds herself agreeing with the captain. The ship was no place for women. The _sea_ was where they belonged. Wandering free, away from the abuse of men. 

And when she sings, dragging the men - the captain, the sailor, her _father_ \- into her mother's embrace, they will know the sea's one true cruelty.

Mairenn smiles again, eyes alight with the coldness of ice, and follows the fading ship amidst the waking storm. 

Men all knew what it felt like to fall, to feel the wind in your face, chest alight with a fire that burned.

But women knew what it felt like to drown, to be beaten to death, to suffer under the curse of being a woman.

They would drag the men to hell; they would show the men what it felt like to _drown_.


End file.
